The crystal vibration element used in a crystal unit or crystal oscillator etc. for example has a plate shaped crystal blank and a pair of excitation electrodes superimposed on a pair of major surfaces (largest surfaces: front and back of the plate shaped member) of the crystal blank. As such a crystal vibration element, for example there is known an element in which the planar shape of the crystal blank is rectangular and the planar shapes of the pair of excitation electrodes are rectangular or oval (Patent Literature 1 and 2).